Grimm Pranks
by xFantasyGalx
Summary: Mina gets bored one day so she invites her friends over to do some pranks and games she found online! All credit goes to Chanda Hahn. I am trying to get Meague ) This is after reign.
1. Chapter 1

**ABOUT**

 **READ TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT (Unless you really don't care)**

 **Hey I wanted to make a new story... once again I give credit to Chanda Hahn! This is another fanfic its called Grimm Pranks! And they will be doing fun-ish pranks I saw on the internet... uh.. * Beep sound * Soo I hope this is funny, tryna go with Meague, Ever and Nix, and Brody and Nan. Ya know the couples what the series ended with... Jared is inside of Teague, they're one whole. There might be some other games too like truth or dare, hide and go seek, and stuff... yeah... I hope y'all like it! I would love suggestions... PLEASE! =) Also I don't need reviews to write a next chapter (At least for a while, long while) I just write when I get around to it, try to write asap! This takes place after reign! But anywayss I know I'm forgetting to say something very important, uh I don't remember so lets get to it!**

 **Narrator POV**

* * *

Mina went to the storage room, she saw a very old computer and decided to hook it up, they have internet after all. What could happen?

She looked under the big heavy thing and saw instructions telling her how to hook it up, "Cool," She said out loud.

* * *

Mina decided to go on her computer she has just hooked up, not sure what to do she typed in, _1328x2393_ and got her answer. She now knew it worked! She then typed in _What to do when bored_ it showed up _Prank..._ She clicked it and it brings us here...

* * *

"NAN! YOU NEED TO COME OVER NOW!" Nan said yes then Mina hung up. Next up was Ever, Nix, then Brody. This was going to be the best day ever! They all were on their way!

She was about to walk out of her room when she heard, "Hmm, Mina, Mina. Don't you think you're forgetting somebody?" _Its Teague! Noo_ Mina thought.

"Well Teague," She turned around quickly, "I didn't think you would be interested in what I'm doing, even though it seems to be something you just love to do," She started to talk sarcastically, "Just like throwing me out of a tower window!"

"Once again! Why is that the only thing people remember?" Teague said while Mina rolled her eyes.

"Fine we are doing Pranks and games, care to join?" Mina asked.

"Well It's rude to say no so I'll say yes," Teague put an devilish smile on his face.

"I need to change though so leave for now?" Mina asked another question, Teague shook his head, "I know right girlfriend, that outfit just ain't doing wonders for ya, maybe something else like-"

Mina barged in, "Girlfriend? Really? I am not your girlfriend nor bestfriend nor really friend. I was good friends with Jared though," Teague seemed to get upset when she mentioned Jared, but then she heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it! Teague, you stay here! Go NOWHERE!" Mina shouted, Teague then told her, "Wait Mina let me fix that," He waved his hand around and there was a lot of glitter and sparkles which Mina didn't like tasting. Then it was over, he waved towards the wall and put a mirror on. She looked at the mirror. She was wearing a black and white striped crop top what showed a lot of her chest and back. Had some big white hoop earrings and her hair long and curly put to the side. Her jeans were a high waste and white. With high but not too high black and white heels. Her makeup was beautiful. It looked so natural. She had light pink lips, smokey eyes, a tiny bit of blush and amazing eyebrows and eyelashes. She looked like a professional just conjured makeup on her. Then she had her glamour off too so she had golden specks in her deep brown eyes and golden strips in her hair. She had told Teague about her being a siren a while ago.

Teague walked up to Mina and handed her a bracelet, well a few bracelets connected. She put them on and Teague teleported to the door and opened it, "Welcome to the fun!" Teague said while they were staring at him in shock.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it so far? Did you hate it? It's gonna get into the pranks and stuff more soon! I'm getting little tired otherwise I would of wrote more, also since I'm writing this and No Curse, I will maybe switch off or something, I will try to get an even amount of chapters in a every few days or something, I really don't know what I'm trying to say so I hope y'all understand it... I'm just saying I am NOT quitting no curse =) I will just one day post this and another day post that, understand? Yeah? No? Well anyways I would love suggestions and I would love to know if you liked this! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Fantasy~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Short Chapter

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that TheyAlwaysUseADagger and I are not copying each others ideas. They will be as different as can possibly be. Mine are going to be focused on pranks with a side game or two.**

 **Also I know these can't be all author notes so I'm going to add in a short part...**

 **Narrator POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY?" Ever screamed and her wings knocked down a sign while walking in. Brody just glared at Teague while Nan took a picture of Teague and must of posted it.

Mina came running down the steps, "Guys ready for easy pranks going in to crazy ones?"

Everyone just pointed at Teague, "Oh right, I invited him. Anyways I think we should go to Walmart and-"

"Why. Did. You. Invite. Him?" Ever clenched her fists. Teague smiled, "I just showed up, asked her what she was doing then she invited me. Don't worry, I'm not here for that stupid dagger. I just want to call up Dominoes and ask if they can deliver water, I am actually getting quite parched," He turned around and put his hand on the phone.

 **See, I said it would be short. I just mainly wanted to tell you that Dagger and I are not copying each other ideas, and that Dagger is a really nice person.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Let's prank them!

**Soooo everything I was gonna write here slipped my mind...WHYYY? Also did I forget to mention that Charlie is at a friends for a week or two?**

 **So here we go**

 **Narrator POV**

* * *

Teague picked up the phone and dialed Dominions. Everyone else just watched him carefully. Teague rolled his eyes at the annoying waiting music. He then put it on speaker so they could all hear. Brody was going to say something but Nix put his hand over Brody's mouth.

Teague smiled when the music stopped, "Hello these are the specials _ and _. What would you like to order?"

Teague said, "Oh um, lemme think," He had to been "thinking" for 5 minutes, "Could I get some water? Deliver it to GrimeyGrimm street, house number 0001. Thannks," Then Teague hung up. Nix then removed his hand from Brodys mouth and Brody was angry.

"THAT IS SO RUDE TO DO THAT TEAGUE! AT LEAST GET SOME DANG PIZZA AND A GOOD TIP!" Brody screamed. They all rolled their eyes at Brody. He definitely would not be good with pranks.

Teague then said, "I have an idea. There will be some pranks we do all together but I think we should break up into teams and go against each other!" Everyone nodded their heads.

"How will we break up into teams?" Nan asked.

"We will write our name on a peace of paper and draw from this hat," Teague answered, and everyone put their names in. Ever pulled for her teammate first, "I got Nix!" She yelled in excitement. Now Teague pulled for his partner, he put a wait on his by saying, "I got..." Everyone waited, "Mina," Mina was horrified. Everyone else thought it was funny.

Nan giggled, "Then I'm with Brody!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned red. "So when do we start?" Someone asked but before Teague could figure out who asked he said, "NOW!" Teague and Mina ran to Mina's room where her computer now was. They barricaded the door and locked it.

Nan and Brody made a fort in the living room with water guns. Their fort was almost as big as the whole room, and that room was pretty big. They had a few big jugs of water hidden in there.

Ever and Nix hid in the bathroom. Why? Nobody was sure, not even Ever but Nix liked it. He filled the ginormous tub all the way up with water and a few hundred bath bombs. Ever made sure to lock the door and make a secret way out.

Mina and Teague were talking about pranks on Minas new couch in her bedroom. It was white and fluffy like a cloud.

"Mina. I. Do. Not. Like. This. Couch," Then Teague turned it black and fluffy, "Much better."

Mina just rolled her eyes and then kept thinking of ways to prank everyone.

"I have an idea!" Teague almost yelled.

"What is it?" Mina was excited.

"We _pretend_ to be a couple!"

"Uh No."

"Mina pleaseeee!"

"Fine Teague, only for a day or two." Mina was more horrified, but Teague just smirked.

* * *

 **Teague POV**

* * *

 _Nice going, you just begged her to be your girlfriend for a day._ Jared! I just hate when he interrupts me!

 _For your information two days._ I felt Jared laugh at me.

 _A whole two days of pretending for what? A prank! Ha!_

 _Your an idiot Jared, so just shut up._ I demanded.

 _Still not good at comebacks I see._

 _You aren't either._

 _A little better!_ Jared yelled.

 _Ugh._

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

* * *

Teague just got out of the zone of talking to Jared to realize he was on his hand and knees laying over someone on the couch. He was laying over Mina with their lips centimeters apart. His eyes went wide and blinked a few times before getting up and going to the far opposite side from Mina.

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, I was talking to Jared and I got out of the zone to see what I was doing," Teague put his hands up.

"Whatever, now Teague think of more ideas," Mina looked at the clock, "It's getting late," 10:30, she yawned.

"I think I'll wake up early and serve orange juice, but just for us. They will see us drinking orange juice when they wake up, pour themselves some and drink the cheese and water from Mac and Cheese," Teague smirked, he does that a lot.

Mina grabbed her pajamas which were laying on her bed and she went into her closet to change. So Teague decided to claim the bed while he still could, he used his magic to put on his long black pants and no shirt. Climbed into the bed layed on his side and held his head up with his hand.

Mina walked out of the closet in her blue short shorts what said flirt in fuzzy pink on the back and a very small tank top saying, "My bed is better than your bed" In different colors. "No, Teague! Go get a room, this is mine,"

"Nope Love, this bed I will be sleeping in tonight. Care to join?"

Mina rolled her eyes and untucked the bed at the bottom, grabbed her pillow and put it by the foot end. She had her head at the foot end, the only bad thing about it was that she was right next to Teague's feet. It was better than his face she was thinking. She couldn't fall asleep so she decided to go outside. What Mina didn't know was that Teague followed her. She climbed out her window to sit on the bench outside. Mina almost screamed when she heard a voice, "Hey! I thought I heard the doorbell! I forgot about my water!" That must have been Teague.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Mina yelled, "Did you follow me?"

Teague sipped his water, "Yah, I was bored and saw you were getting up."

"Why didn't u just fall asleep?"

"I don't trust Ever, otherwise Nan, Brody and Nix will do no harm. But Ever is sneaky, she could of came in at any point and pranked us," Mina rolled her eyes and climbed back into the window, and Teague followed. They locked the window. It was 1am, Teague wanted to wake up about 9 to do the prank, he had all alarms go off for everyone else about 10:30. They both fell asleep. Teague then woke up at 8:30 and layed in the position he was for a while, Mina then woke up. Mina saw what position they were in. Teague was now also at the foot of the and Mina was wrapped around him.

"When did you come down here?" Mina yawned.

"I don't remember," Teague sniffed Mina's hair. Then Mina jumped when she realized what she was doing. Then saw her pants fell off so she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Go, get!" Mina yelled but now loud enough to wake everyone up. Teague walked to the other side pf the room and stared at the wall and used magic to change into a grey v-neck and black skinny jeans, with some black tennis shoes. Mina quickly changed into some quick sloppy clothes then said, "Done!" Teague turned around and changed her outfit right away. Put on some shorts what when over her belly button and were still short. A shirt what looked like the one she had the other day but black. Black sandals and curly hair again. With black hoop earrings and the same type of make up. She then had a necklace on what had a black T on it.

"Whats this?" She pointed to the necklace.

"Remember we are supposed to pretend to be together," Teague said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," She looked at the clock. It was 9:15, she pointed to it, when Teague saw it he carefully unblocked the door and unlocked it. They both carefully tip toes downstairs. Grabbed big cups and finished off the orange juice by pouring it in the two. Then Teague filled the orange juice up about half way with water and put the mac and cheese cheese in it. Shook it, then slowly put it back in the fridge. They waited till everyone else woke up, and just sat at the bar part of the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Teague yelled while they walked downstairs. Nix started cooking and also poured everyone a small cup of orange juice. Ever was the first to drink it and also the first to spit it out. She screamed then everyone else tried it then spit it out. Mina and Teague drank theirs.

Teague spoke up, "Refreshing, hmm?"

Mina walked over to a wall and Teague put a dry erase board up there. There was Team MT, TeamNB and Team EN. Each had their own column. Mina put a tally under MT.

Ever yelled, "I will get you two back!"

Mina and Teague just laughed. Mina went to sit back down, then Brody asked, "Mina, why is there a black T on that necklace?" Mina smiled and Teague kissed her passionately. Brody just crossed his arms and glared, Nan giggled, Ever dropped her jaw, and Nix raised his eyebrows but then was distracted by smoke, he burnt the eggs. Of course.

* * *

 **Do you guys like this? I'm enjoying writing it! Leave suggestions and questions please! Thankss!**

 **~Fantasy~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Quit carrying me!

**HEYYYY! IM BACKKK! Whoops, caps... I have school now if you haven't heard. I have to wake up at 4:30-5:00am everyday... like bruh! I have been enjoying school tho, I thought I would hate it. SOO enough about me... Even though I most likely will talk more about me, this is what happens when I write while half asleep... also why I have been trying not to text my friends at night, I start talking about whatever comes to my mind and- Wait am I still talking? SORRY! I'll go to it right now... lets start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **MINA POV**

"NOOOO! MY EGGS! WHYY! WHY DID MY EGGS GET-" Everyone was staring at Nix shouting... that has got to be embarrassing to him. I stood up to stretch but then was pulled aside by strong hands. I was facing the window so I couldn't tell if it was Teague or not. But with a slight turn of my head I saw the kitchen. No Teague, no Brody. But there was an Ever a Nan and a Nix. I flinched to my side trying to look little farther where Teague was sitting but couldn't see him. But I did see his orange juice, he would of picked that up, even though he's evil he still likes to be tidy.

I was scared that this was going to be Brody yelling at me, but I was also scared it was Teague. I closed my eyes. And I felt myself being picked up bridal style, I peeked my eyes open and saw blue eyes! So that would be... either Teague or... Brody. Well that didn't help!

I peeked my eyes open a tiny bit again to focus at the eyes. I just saw a blue before. Brody has bright crystal light blue and Teague has dark stormy blue. Now that I think about it... Would Brody really just pick me up in front of everyone? Probably not. But you never know. That guy has problems. I looked up and saw dark blue eyes! YES! Wait, is it bad that I'm happy that the guy who has been trying to kill my family and I for century's? Whatever.

I look to see where hes heading. He is going towards the living room, where he plops down on a white couch, turns it black and holds me in his lap still. I put my head on his shoulder. I think I see him smile... weird. This is all just for show right? At least that's what I'm telling myself.

Ever walks into the room and plops onto the couch in front of us. She's staring. Then I see Nix walk in. He sits down to Ever, turns her head to look at her in the eyes, "Your a great pixie, your a great person," I hear him whisper. She smiles and they kiss. Avert my eyes I tell myself. I look up to Teague and he looks down to me and smiles. He just holds me closer. This is getting weird. Then Brody walks in glaring at Teague. Teague picks me up and carries me to a chair with me still in his arms. He sits and I hear someone fart. Brody laughs and Teague looks like he's questioning everyone.

"You have been pranked! Ha!" Brody laughs, then Nan speaks up while walking to the room, "He finally fell for it!?"

Brody nods his head and puts a tally under NB on the chart. Teague shakes his head, "That's the best you can come up with? Ha! A whoopy cushion."

I chuckle a bit. Nix and Ever look over to us and both shake their heads. Teague picks me up again, does he think I'll run away? This is just creepy. Teague carries me into my room. Plops me on my fuzzy black couch and locks the door. Then barricades it.

"What should we do now?" He asks. I think, but I'm not sure what to do.

"We should have supplys in here, what about I poof in things..." He puts a fridge in my room with bunch of food. Couple storage boxes with glue, scissors etc. Everything you could think of was in here. Yes!

He walks over to the fridge and grabs some milk, and a glue container out of a box. Dumps the glue out of the bottle into a bag and puts the milk into the bottle. I follow him downstairs and he sits it on the desks. Nan, Ever, Nix, and Brody are no where to be found. Good.

* * *

 **Okkaaaay guys. It's short but it's something. I fell asleep writing this last night so I finished it today. And today is a busyish day. I have to go on a few hour road trip. Can I get suggestions for pranks please? Thx!**

 **~Fantasy~**

 **Okay I just tried to post this then my internet stopped. So I am now just uploading it now, sorry that it wasn't uploaded earlier.**


	5. Chapter 5 - 'We Don't talk anymore' Song

**Thanks for the sweet reviews! Also 20kcoder thanks for suggesting texting lyrics prank! This prank was originally created by Mike Fox. I'm going to use one what is used a lot, We don't talk anymore by Charlie Puth.**

 **I'm going to do Mina's POV again but I will do a different POV next time!**

* * *

 **Mina POV**

I look over to Teague, "Phone. Gimme," He grabs the landline. I shake my head.

"What do you want? Please tell me you haven't gone mute like your brother," He said and I shook my head again. He rolls his eyes.

"Give me your dang cell phone!" I tell him while walking back to my room.

"Here use this one, it's now yours. I don't want you seeing whats on mine," I raise an eyebrow at his comment and he starts looking around and whistling. He also became suddenly interested in the ceiling. He handing me a cell phone without looking.

I grabbed it and walked into my room and sat down on the black couch. Teague closed the door, "By the way Teague you are sleeping on this couch tonight. I get my bed," I heard him try to grumble something but never said anything or argued about it to me.

"I found this prank I'm gonna do on Brody," I tell him.

"Why did you need the phone?" He asks.

"Duh, it's easier to look things up on the internet. Well quicker," I say and he quickly responds, "Why only Brody? What is it? You remember we are on one team together right?" I roll my eyes and show him what I was looking at. He watched the whole video and laughed here and there.

"YOU MUST DO THIS!" Teague yelled, "Then I'm going to do one to Nan, I need to see what she will say!" He laughed while talking. I put my hand over his mouth, "Shhh! Quiet!"

"I have Brody's number written down in my notebook, I keep all numbers there, including 911," I looked through them, found Brodys and put it in my phone. Smiled and text him...

 _Hey_

 _Hi, who are you?_ He responded quickly. I show Teague the screen, and since I'm much shorter and smaller than him he pulls me onto his lap. He looks over my shoulder to see me texting brody.

 _I'm Mina!_

 _Oh hi, when did you get a phone Mina?_

 _We don't talk anymore._ I text. I feel Teague's breath on my shoulder, very uncompfortable.

 _I know... Ever since Teague and Jared combined and bugs you all the time._

 _We don't talk anymore._ I notice that he was typing more but decided not to let him. He knows cops can see our texts, right?

 _Okay..._

 _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do._

 _Mina what do you want? I know that we don't talk much anymore I wish that could change. Now your dating Teague and that's gonna stop us from talking even more._

 _We don't laugh anymore. What was it all for?_ I feel Teague breathing heavier and heavier... Why does he do this to me?

 _Tbh Mina, I don't think we laughed together that much..._

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore like we used to do._

 _That's the millionth time you said that Mina! What are you trying to tell me? You broke up with Teague and want me back or?_ I roll my eyes at Brody's comment.

 _I just heard you found the one that you've been looking, You've been looking for._

 _Mina. You are the one I was looking for, but since you say no to me I choose Nan, unless your changing your mind._

I hear a whisper, "I swear this guy is a freaking retard," I couldn't help but chuckle at Teague.

 _I wish I could've known that wasn't me..._

 _Uh..._

 _But after all this time I still wonder, why can't I move on? Like you did so easily._

 _Mina you moved on too! And to a evil dirty rotten prince._

Another whisper but closer to my ear, "Can I kill him now?"

"No!" I tell him.

 _Don't wanna know, what kind of suit your wearing tonight, or is shes holding to you so tight the way I did before._

 _I'm not wearing a suit! No ones holding me! Nan isn't even in this room right now! She went shopping at the mall!_

 _I overdosed, should of known your love was a game, now I can't get you out of my brain, oh it's such a shame._

 _Mina do you want to be my girlfriend again? You break up with Teague? I can break it off with Nan..._

 _NO! I'm still with Teague, this was a lyric prank. Look up the song 'We don't talk anymore' By Charlie Puth!_

 _I hate you._

I chuckle. I turn around to Teague, he smiles at me. Puts his hand on my cheek and leans in. He kisses me.

"Mina, that was a great prank," He says.

"Hmm, yes it was," I tell him staring him in the eyes.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to fake this girlfriend boyfriend thing,"

"Why do you not like the idea?" I ask him worried. I think I'm starting to like him.

He kisses me again, that tells me that answer, "I was wondering if we could be it for real."

He kisses me again.

"Yes!" I tell him. He smiles and his eyes go bright blue, with a hint of gray.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm gonna start writing the next chapter pronto! Thanks once again for suggesting this prank, the next one will have Teague pranking Nan in his POV!**

 **Sorry to the very few Mrody shippers, I just don't think it will work out.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Fantasy~**


	6. Chapter 6 - 'Treat You better' Song

**Yo, didn't expect me did you? Yeah you did? Because you clicked on this chapter? Oh... Thanks for checking this out then. I don't know lol. Once again thanks for the suggestion 20kcoder and this was created by Mike Fox. This song is 'Treat you better' By Shaun Mendes. Yes another commonly used one.**

 **You guys most likely know already but did you know Chanda Hahn is writing a new fairy tale series? I hope she doesn't make it the same type of thing. Also I hope the 6** **th** **book of An unfortunate fairy tale series comes out soon! 3**

 **Enough chit chat, lets get to this..**

 **Teague's POV**

* * *

I pull away from Mina. She smiles and I smile back. (A/N Sorry but I wanted to tell you that the texting will be italic and bold, otherwise Jared will be Italic)

 _Nice going! You got us Mina!_ Jared says happily.

 _Wow, it's not an insult, how nice._ I tell him, I feel him roll his eyes. He keeps watching and takes control over once and awhile, not lots though so that's good.

I just realized something... Am I becoming nice? All because of Mina Grimm? Oh boy.

I feel something poke me, "Hello Teague? Welcome back to reality at 8pm, it's getting dark, and I saw a bright flash outside," What? Bright flash? I mean to say it out loud but I'm still within my thoughts. I head to look out the window, I smell fae, then hear something knock on Mina's door. I grab a baseball bat out of the supply box, don't ask why I put it in there.

"Whats going on?" Mina whispers to me.

"I don't know Mina, there's a fae, that's what the flash was, now it's knocking on the door. Mina hide," I whisper back and see her crawl under her bed. I raise the baseball bat and slowly and carefully open the door.

I turn back around to make sure Mina is still in her hiding spot. I'm still ever so slowly opening the door. If Mina wasn't here I wouldn't be doing this. I would just open the door and kill the fae.

 _Who do you think it is?_ Jared asks me.

 _I don't know, can't smell them_

 _Me neither, could it be Ever you think?_ He says.

 _I'm certain its not her._ I tell him.

 _Well open the door already! Do you think it could be Mother?_ He asks.

I look up to the eyes of my mom. My mother. Oh boy what does she want? I drop my gaw she crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"A prince seen in the Grimm mansion for more than 24 hours is no proper prince. A prince's gaw does not drop," She says. I roll my eyes, "And he certainly does not roll his eyes!"

"What do you want mother?" I ask.

"You haven't had the Grimm girl on a quest on days! Your slacking! Your not being responsible in the story or any of your duties!" She almost yells.

"I'm taking a break," I slam the door and watch her get teleported back to the fae plane. Best thing I ever learned how to do, teleport someone back to the other plane.

"Mina you can come out now, she's gone," I watch Mina crawl out, she walks over to me and I brush the dust bunnies off of her.

"Lets get on that prank of yours huh?" She tells me and sits down on the couch. I sit down and pull her over to me to lean on me.

"Nan at the mall still?" I ask and Mina nods. I find Nans number...

 _ **Nan!**_

 _ **Hello, who are you?**_

 _ **I'm Teague.**_

 _ **Oooh! Teague! Why are you texting me though?**_

 _ **I won't lie to you.**_

 _ **Yes you will. You lie all the time.**_ Mina reads what Nan says and chuckles. I speak up, "Well, it's true,"

 _ **I know he just not right for you...**_

 _ **Who? Brody?**_

 _ **And you can tell me if I'm off, but I see it on your face when you say he's the one that you want.**_

 _ **OMG I've never said that Teague.**_

 _ **And your spending all your time in this wrong situation, and anytime you want it to stop.**_

 _ **That sentence does not make sense. Lol, it's creepy.**_

 _ **I know that I can treat you better than he can.**_

 _ **Omg Teague! Yes I will go out with you!**_ I roll my eyes and I hear Mina laugh. _Haha_ I hear.

 _I'm not doing that._ I tell Jared.

 _You must!_ Jared laughs.

 _If I do then that means you are too._

 _Fine._ I hear Jared gulp.

"Mina, I am cutting this short, I'm ending this prank," I tell Mina.

"Fine," She tells me.

 _ **Nan it was a prank. Look up 'Treat you better' By Shaun Mendes.**_ I text Nan.

 _ **Oh, got any friends I might like to go out with though? Or Makeup?**_

 _ **Next time I see you I will give you some makeup for being a good sport.**_

 _ **=)**_ She texts.

I shut I phone off to look at Mina shes laughing so hard. _Jared, I'm being... Being..._

 _Nice! You are being nice to people! Teague that's good!_

 _Jared no it's not good. I'm bad._ I feel Jared roll his eyes.

Mina hugs me. I'm becoming nice.

This is bad.

* * *

 **Heyyy. Guess what! I fell asleep writing this lol. And I woke up and I found out I have a cold, so the end area is kinda weird cuz I don't feel good and stuff will just be weird and stuff, ya know? Hope you understand what I'm trying to say cause I don't lol.**

 **Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

 **~Fantasy~**


End file.
